


Two steps to a successful evening

by anenko



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much agonizing, Rihito had come upon a means of respecting propriety, while at the same being an active participant in a romantic relationship with Mei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two steps to a successful evening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (or blame?) goes to aliaspiral, beckerbell and princess_dexter.

i.

Rihito believed that it was highly presumptuous to request acts of a sexual nature from Mei-sama. Mei disagreed, _strongly._

After much agonizing, Rihito had come upon a means of respecting propriety, while at the same being an active participant in a romantic relationship with Mei. He had developed a deeply meaningful--yet highly subtle--_look._ It was enough to make Mei flush, even as her lips curled with pleasure.

Rihito paid extra attention to the bed on those days. He fluffed the pillows with extreme care, and fussed over the fold of the sheets until they hugged the mattress with perfect military--no, _butlerly_\--precision.

Mei was usually too busy by that point to notice, but _Rihito_ knew.

The sheets bunched--hopelessly wrinkled--in Mei's clenched hands as Rihito moved down the length of her body. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and she tore the sheets free of the mattress.

It was, Rihito thought, surprisingly _satisfying_ to help Mei tear the bed apart.

ii.

Afterwards, Rihito curled an arm around Mei's shoulders, and smoothed damp strands of hair from her forehead. Mei's breath calmed, grew deep and steady against Rihito's chest. She snuffled--unladylike, but unbearably charming--and flung an arm out. Rihito avoided Mei's flailing fist with instincts fine-honed to perfection after months of sharing a bed with her.

Mei sighed, and flopped onto her back.

Mei's skirt was on the floor next to the door. Rihito was almost positive that her underwear had landed beneath the bed. And his shoes. . . surely Mei wouldn't fault him for putting them away, lest she accidentally trip over them in the morning? And as enjoyable as mussing the bed had been, sleeping on fresh sheets was surely more fitting for a lady such as Mei-sama.

He could tidy the room without Mei even realizing he had left her side. He could change the sheets underneath her without Mei ever waking.

Rihito could _feel_ the wrinkles in the sheet beneath him. Surely Mei must be suffering the same torment?

Mei groaned sleepily, and poked Rihito in the ribs. "Go on, then," she slurred. "But you _really_ don't have to wax the floor, this time."


End file.
